


Mine

by htmllost, Livedliveswilllive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Collars, Degradation, Edging, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Dan, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, fucktoy!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has always looked up to the great Phil Lester. Bored with his Master - Chris, he convinces him to let Phil take him into consideration to be his full-time sex slave. Phil takes in the pretty slave boy and plays with him, as Dan desperately tries to prove himself. </p><p>or the one in which Dan's a sex slave and Phil is his Master.</p><p>(ALL CONSENSUAL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another rp with the awesome livedliveswilllive! They provided with the started too. I honestly had too much fun with the ocs because I'm self indulgent 
> 
> Me: +  
> Them: =

= Everyone who was anyone in the BDSM world knew exactly who Phil Lester was. He was tall and, he always dressed smart with neatly pressed clothing. It was said, that Phil even made the famous Pj Liguori submit to him, but nobody could make Phil submit to them. You would never ever see Phil at another dominant’s feet.

Dan worked at the Kendall mansion, as a genuine slave and also a sexual slave. He had chosen this lifestyle and trained for it very hard. Dan’s dream though, was to serve at the feet of none other than, Phil Lester. Chris knew that too and so, he had decided to bring it up to Phil; telling him how much Dan admired him, how much Dan wanted to serve him. Chris had been friends with Phil for a number of years now so bringing up the idea was no problem. In fact, Chris had managed to get Dan up for consideration with Phil. Meaning, he would go and meet with Phil at Phil’s house where he would look him over, maybe play with him a little and review the footage of Dan from the last few weeks from the camera’s in the Kendal household.

After that, Phil would decide if he would take Dan on for a trial period of a week, and then decide if he would become Phil’s full time slave. Dan knew it would be hard to get Phil to even take him on for a trail as Phil only ever took on the best of the best. You see, Phil was the owner of the best school around (a school for training submissives), the one Dan had attended before being placed with Chris. Phil only ever took on maybe one or two trials a year and in the last year Phil hadn’t even found someone to take on full time. That’s how picky he was.

Oh how special and privileged you must be, to be allowed at Lester’s feet.

***

**=** Dan was pulled from his daydreaming when his name was called. Chris followed, giving him a light smile as they entered the large oak doors. There was a fireplace, big red sofa, many toys and a luxurious décor; overall the room was more beautiful than any other. It looked like it belonged in the Buckingham Palace. Phil Lester was sat at the desk at the computer, looking smart as always, a riding crop sat comfortably on the front of the desk. Dan bowed his head, he was stark naked, aside from the collar that wrapped tightly around his neck with a leather leash hooked in the first d-ring. He took a few careful steps forward and got down onto his knees (not letting them touch though), and his head bowed out of respect. “May I present to you, Dan Howell.” Chris spoke calmly and evenly. “Thank you so much for taking him for consideration today, Phil.”

**+** Phil was looking over some documents when his head jerked up. Chris entered with a pretty slave boy. Phil was struck by how beautiful he was but he also knew not to get fooled too easily. The slave knelt down obediently and had his head bowed. His posture was a little wonky but other than that he was perfect. “It’s no problem, Chris. Anything for a friend.” He smiled before he gestured Chris to leave. He turned his attention to the slave. “What’s your name, slave?”

**=** Dan swallowed thickly as Phil asked Chris to leave, rendering him alone with the man he had always looked up to. He kept his head down as he fought the urge to look up while he was spoken to. “I am Dan Howell, Sir.” He said softly and respectfully.

**+** “Come here, Dan.” Phil said as he gestured towards Dan. The boy had his head bowed the entire time. It almost made Phil praise him but he knew better. “I agreed to take you for trial because Chris is a good friend of mine. But I want to hear it from you. Why are you here?”

**=** Dan nodded and got to his feet as he stepped forward towards Phil, standing right in front of him. He was sure to keep his head down, “I’m here because I’ve always looked up to you, I’ve always wanted to serve at your feet. You’re incredible and I can’t imagine anything better.”

**+** Phil smiled to himself as Dan spoke. Dan didn’t know but he had been looking for a new slave for the longest time ever. He really hoped Dan would be the one. Phil brought his hand forward and stroked Dan’s stomach. He traced his hand down to briefly touch Dan’s cock then quickly his ass. He gave it a firm squeeze. “Are you sure you can serve me? I saw the footage Chris sent me. You’ve misbehaved a couple of times. Why is that?”

**=** Dan’s cock twitched and jumped at the contact; being touched like that by Phil was the single most amazing thing in the world. “I get bored with him, Sir.” He said timidly, chewing on his lip. “As great as Chris is, he just can’t always satisfy me; the way I feel I need to be. I get bored and act out in an attempt to get attention from him, Sir.”

**+** “Do you think it’s wise to talk about my friend like that in front of me?” Phil quirked. He chuckled to himself as Dan’s cock responded so easily to his touch. He stood up in front of Dan and tilted his chin upward so he could meet his eyes. He pressed his lips to Dan’s in a gentle kiss. “Apart from being a genuine slave. You are to be my sex slave for the next week or so. Maybe even less time if you really impress me. So, I need to know what turns you on and if you are uncomfortable with anything. I am not a rapist, Dan.”

**=** Dan bit down on his lip and shrugged, “I’m just being truthful, Sir.” He let his head be lifted and his eyes meet with Phil’s glorious blue ones. He nodded, “Yes, Sir.” He already felt excited for what was to come. “Mostly anything turns me on.” He said truthfully. “I’m kind of a slut.” His cheeks heated as he admitted that.

**+** “Oh really?” Phil said as he raised an eyebrow. He was liking Dan already. He kissed Dan more deeply before saying. “Why don’t you get on your knees and show me what a slut you are, then?”

**=** Dan gave a small nod as he kissed back gently. He nodded quickly at Phil’s next request and quickly got down on his knees in front of Phil. He was swift to pull Phil from his pants and give him a few teasing strokes before he let his lips sink down and around Phil’s cock. He bobbed his head quickly, hallowing his cheeks and letting his tongue explore Phil’s length.

**+** “Good boy.” Phil praised as he tangled his hand in Dan’s soft hair. Dan’s mouth was obviously very skilled and he wanted nothing more but to fuck it. He thrusted his hips a little so that his cock hit the back of Dan’s throat. “Take me all the way.”

**=** Dan nodded and relaxed his throat. He started to slowly take all of Phil into his mouth and down his throat. It didn’t take him long before his nose was pressed against the soft pubes Phil had. He turned his eyes up to meet with Phil’s. He made sure his were as soft and doe-like as he could make them, innocent even.

**+** “F-Fuck. You fucking slut. You like that don’t you?” Phil groaned as Dan looked at him. Phil cupped Dan’s ears softly before fucking into his mouth hard and fast. Dan had tears running down his cheeks but that only made him prettier. “You can touch yourself if you want but don’t you dare cum.”

**=** Dan nodded the best he could with Phil’s cock in his mouth. He felt Phil start to fuck his throat and soon his face was tear stained. He reached down with one hand as Phil gave him permission to touch himself. He started to give himself slow strokes in an attempt to give himself a little bit of friction that he was craving.

**+** Phil hit the back of Dan’s throat repeatedly as he felt himself getting close. Dan was making the most beautiful sounds under him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled out of Dan’s mouth and came hard all over his face with a groan. He looked down at Dan’s messy face and collected some cum before pushing it back into Dan’s mouth. “Good boy. I think I’ll take you home for today. If you be a good slut, I’ll give a good fucking.”

**=** Dan could tell Phil was getting close, his thrusts became messier and messier until Phil pulled out of his throat and came all over his face. He quickly sucked Phil’s fingers clean as they were presented to him. Phil seemed pleased with him, which in turn made him rather happy.

**+** “Now, let’s go.” Phil said as he took Dan’s leash in his hand and tugged him until he was on all fours. He pulled at it as Dan was crawling behind him. Phil had already planned what he wanted to do with Dan. He wanted to use him and not give him any release until the end of the day. And if Dan was good, he’d seriously consider taking him in. But of course this was no easy job. It was quite difficult to hold off cumming without a cock ring. Phil pulled Dan out of the building and turned to look at him. He was naked and on his fours with cum on his face out in the open. Phil was big fan of humiliation. “The car is parked a few feet away. Be good.”

**=** Dan happily got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl after the other male. He couldn’t have been happier. He was lead out of the building and he looked up as Phil talked to him. “Yes, Sir.” He said obediently. Dan was rather good at blocking things out, meaning he was sure he was going to be able to block out the feeling of being so exposed and vulnerable. He knew he’d have to if he had a chance of serving Phil.

**+** Phil walked towards his car and Dan trailed behind him. Halfway through a man he didn’t know called Dan a ‘pretty slut’. Phil just laughed and ruffled Dan’s hair. He was generally quite possessive of his pets, but as long as no one touched Dan he was alright. When he got to their car, he greeted the driver before opening the backseat door and sliding in. He tugged at Dan’s leash and Dan got in too. He closed the door as the car whirred to life. “Now, Dan.” He started. “I have two other pets at home. Nico and Max. They’re both lovely but they like to play with each other a lot. They might want to play with you too but you are not allowed to cum without me.”

**=** Dan tried his best to block out the words of the man who called out to them, he didn’t much like those words when they weren’t coming from Phil’s lips. He couldn’t have been happier when they finally reached Phil’s car and he could be shielded from onlooker’s eyes. He looked up at Phil as he spoke. “I understand, Sir.” He said quickly with a nod.

**+** Phil instructed the driver to take them home as he pulled Dan onto his lap. “Now remember the rules, Dan. Always call me Sir or Master. Never touch yourself or cum without permission. And never disobey me unless it’s the safeword.” Phil spoke as he kissed Dan’s back.

**=** Dan listened as Phil spoke, rather happy to be in Phil’s lap. He honestly couldn’t wait for Phil to actually properly fuck him. The second he did, all of his dreams would come true. “Yes Sir.” He said softly. He would probably stick to calling Phil ‘Sir’ as of now Chris was still technically his Master. “What will my safe word be?” He asked.

**+** “Safeword is _red._ ” Phil explained as he absentmindedly played with Dan’s soft hair. “After we get home, I’ll decide if I want to keep you for the rest of the week. I’m very happy with you so far and I hope you don’t disappoint me.” Phil turned Dan slightly around in his lap so that he could kiss along his neck. “Have you had any other Masters apart from Chris?”

**=** Dan gave a small nod, he really hoped he would impress Phil as much as he had so far. He let his eyes fall shut as his neck was kissed gently. He shook his head, “No, Sir. Chris has been my first post-training Master.” He tried his best to keep himself grounded and not let his mind get clouded with pleasure.

**+** “Hmm… I see.” Phil said nonchalantly as he sucked softly at Dan’s neck. He could see that Dan’s cock was hard but he decided not to pay any mind to it. Dan’s neck was so sensitive he wondered if he could make him cum just by this. The driver pulled into the large gates of his house and Phil pulled back from Dan’s neck to kiss his lips slightly. “We’re here.”

**=** Dan let his mind become clouded after that, Phil didn’t seem all that interested in conversation anymore anyway. He let out a slight strangled whine as Phil’s lips left his neck but kissed back gently before glancing out the window. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. If he had of thought Phil’s office building as fancy, then this was just insane. “Whoa.” He whispered.

**+** Phil had a rather large mansion. Honestly he didn’t even care for big houses but he had inherited it from his dad so he couldn’t complain. He chuckled at Dan’s awestruck expression as the car halted. He opened the door and got down, tugging at Dan’s leash softly. “This could be your home, Dan.” He said as they walked into the mansion through the large oak doors. The floor was carpeted and the ceiling was high. A large staircase ran to their right and Phil pointed towards it. “Up there, to the right down the hall will be your room for now. I’m giving you ten minutes to clean up and shower. Then, I’ll come over with something to eat, alright?”

**=** Dan climbed out of the car and followed Phil inside. He looked around with wide eyes that resembled a child’s on Christmas morning. He nodded quickly at Phil’s instructions. “Yes, Sir.” He said quickly before he bolted toward the stairs. He found his room quickly and immediately showered. He cleaned himself up and even took a moment to douche, just in case. He was dried and sat on the bed neatly when Phil arrived.

**+** Dan had looked so adorable when he stared at the house in awe, Phil swore he’d never felt so fond towards another person. Phil stalked to the kitchen picked up the already cooked meal. A large bruschetta cheese and vegetable sandwich along with a mug of tea. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to find that Dan was already ready. Phil smiled at him before setting the tray to the coffee and closing the door behind him. He gestured Dan to help himself as he dug through the bedside drawers for the toys he planned on using, including a bottled of lube. He watched Dan and kissed his hair briefly. He couldn’t help it. Dan was just so cute. “Good boy.”

**=** Dan’s eyes lit up at the sight of food, only now realising how hungry he actually was. “Thank you, Sir.” He said quickly before picking up the sandwich and biting into it. He could hear Phil moving about behind him but he didn’t pay too much attention. He was more interested in the food right then. He smiled as Phil kissed his hair; he couldn’t be happier about the fact that he seemed to be making a positive impression.

**+** Phil waited patiently by Dan’s side as Dan ate. After he was done, Phil wiped Dan’s mouth and kissed the corner of his lips affectionately. He tapped at Dan’s collar and unhooked the leash. “If I choose you, you’re getting a new collar definitely.” Phil pulled Dan up and ran his hands down his body. “I’m giving you a choice, Dan. Do you want to play now or, do you want some time to relax with or without me?”

**=** Dan smiled as Phil wiped at his face, he could easily get used to the kisses Phil was giving him. He smiled as he was unleashed and Phil mentioned possibly getting a new collar. He bit down on his lip as Phil spoke. As if that was actually something he had to think about, “I would like to play, Sir.”

**+** “Come on, then.” Phil smirked and lead Dan to the bed. He lay him down before removing his own shirt. He trailed kisses up Dan’s body and settled between his legs. He spread them open as wide they would go and looked down at Dan’s throbbing cock. Phil grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers before teasing Dan’s hole. “Tell me what turns you on the most, baby. I like humiliation, degradation, toys, bondage and sometimes praising too. But I want to know what turns you on.”

**=** Dan let out small breathy sounds as he was laid down on his back and his legs were spread wide. His breath caught in his throat as his hole was touched. He let out a light groan. “I-I like degradation and bondage as well. I love being tied up in odd positions and I love to be treated rough, like really rough. I like humiliation to but not quite as much as the other stuff.”

**+** Phil smirked before kissing Dan’s thighs and sucking marks into them he pushed two fingers into Dan’s hole and felt around his walls, “Hmm? What’s this? You cleaned for me, slut?” Phil smiled in approval as he started scissoring Dan open. He pushed three fingers into Dan’s hole to ensure he was properly stretched before kissing him roughly. He flipped Dan onto his hands and knees before pulling him close by his hips. He landed a harsh spank on his ass before grabbing a vibrator. “I’m going to use you as my fucktoy and my cumdump, slut. You won’t get a fucking until the day ends and that too if you be good.”

**=** Dan groaned as his thighs were sucked. He gasped as Phil pushed into him. “I wanted to be nice and clean for you, Sir.” He said softly with a nod. His moans got louder and louder as Phil stretched him out. He whined at the loss of Phil’s touch that he had so been enjoying as he was flipped over. “Yes, Sir.” He moaned. He arched his back and stuck out his ass, “Use me, Sir!”

**+** “Fucking whore. Look at you.” Phil said as he spanked Dan’s ass a couple more times. He lubed the vibrator up and inched it into Dan’s hole until it was pressed up against his prostate. He turned the vibrations up too maximum and pulled Dan’s hips closer. He pushed Dan’s thighs together before sliding his cock between them to fuck his thighs. “Feels just like your hole, baby.” He thrust between them as he pulled Dan’s head up by his hair. “Don’t you fucking dare cum, whore. I’m using you and fucktoys aren’t allowed to cum.”

**=** Dan let out a long groan as the toy was pushed into him; which only turned louder as it was turned on. He felt his thighs being pushed together then Phil’s cock slide between them. His eyes widened and he let out a sharp moan. A sound that was caused partly because of the toy and partly due to how hot this all was. A few minutes went by before he heard a voice that wasn’t Phil’s. “Welcome home, Master. Would you like me to aid you in breaking your new whore?”

**+** As soon as Phil heard someone’s voice behind him he stopped all movement. He turned back to see his other pet, Nico behind him. His skin was almost as pale as Phil’s and his messy black hair were in his dark eyes. He wore nothing but his collar and an evil smirk. Phil chuckled at him and said, “Good boy, Nico. Come here, let’s use our new fucktoy.” Nico quickly stepped forward closing the door behind him as Phil flipped Dan back onto his back. He played with the vibrator and Nico climbed on top of Dan to kiss him. Phil pulled the vibrator out of Dan and kneaded Nico’s ass in his palm. “Ride him, Nico. You’ve been a good boy lately. And remember slut,” Phil said as he slapped Dan’s thigh, “no cumming.”

**=** If Dan’s senses weren’t already overloaded they were defiantly about to be. He was flipped over once again and he was greeted by a big kiss on the lips from Nico. He could see himself getting used to being in a house like this. He wondered if this was a normal thing that happened and if Nico would stick around for the after care. His eyes widened slightly as Nico was told to ride him. As if the task of not cumming hadn’t been hard enough already. He watched in amazement as Nico straddled him; within seconds he was sitting on Dan’s cock. Nico’s eyes rolled back into his head as so did Dan’s.

**+** Phil started rimming Dan and fucking him with his tongue as Nico rode him. He wondered if Dan could really stop from cumming, after all if he could Phil would definitely have him around longer. Phil slipped two fingers into Dan along with his tongue to stimulate his prostate while jerking himself off. He then massaged Dan’s balls lightly and said, “Nico if you want to cum, get back here and cum in his ass. Be sure not to shove your cock in though, the whore still needs to prove himself. Until then we’re using him as our cumdump.”

**=** Dan let out long, drawn out moans. He knew how to hold off cumming. Chris had taught him a few techniques that really worked for him, mostly involving pretending all this was happening to someone else. It had proven to work quite well. He was determined to impress Phil. He knew he was going to be more than just exhausted by the end of this, as the technique did tend to take a lot out of him. He felt Nico climb off of him and he whined at the loss of pleasure. Seconds later, he felt cum shooting into his hole and he arched his back.

**+** Phil watched in awe as Nico pressed the tip of his cock at Dan’s hole to fill him with cum. Phil then kissed Nico softly before pushing Nico’s hand at his own cock. Nico got the message and he started jerking Phil off. Phil groaned as he felt himself getting closer. He pushed only the tip of his cock into Dan and came hard inside him with a loud groan, “F-Fuck, Dan.” Then, he pulled out a vibrating buttplug. He pushed the cum that had leaked out back into Dan before shoving the buttplug in, turning it on. “You did good, Dan. Good boy.”

**=** Shortly after Dan felt Phil’s cum filling him, he let out another loud moan. He felt the toy being pushed into him as he just lay there, heaving and trying to catch his breath. When the toy started vibrating in his sensitive hole, he whimpered quietly. Nico watched Dan with an impressed expression on his face. “He’s rather good.” He commented to Phil. “We both know I’ve never lasted this long before.”

**+** “I know, Nico.” Phil acknowledged. Even he had to admit that he was very impressed with Dan. Honestly, he had no idea how Dan had held off cumming without a cockring. He asked Nico to get some wipes from the bathroom as he stared at Dan’s panting form. When Nico returned, Phil took the wipes from him and started cleaning the sweat, lube and stray cum from Dan’s body. Nico stroked Dan’s hair and kissed him softly; muttering soothing words. When Phil finished cleaning he pulled the duvet up and over Dan as he kissed him gently, “Do you think you can recover or do you want to relax with Nico here?”

**=** Dan’s chest was heaving and he was tired beyond belief, not to mention that he didn’t even get to cum. He couldn’t help but smile sleepily at Nico’s soothing words, it was actually really nice if he was honest. He looked lazily up at Phil and he rolled his head toward the other male slightly as he spoke, “With… Nico.”

**+** Nico watched as Phil smiled fondly at Dan and kissed his forehead once again before leaving. Nico got under the blanket next to Dan and cuddled him as he kissed all over his face. Nico had to admit, Dan was really cute. “He’ll give you a hard time now but he’s really nice. Sorry you didn’t get to cum, was following orders.” Nico whispered as he reached down to turn off the vibrations of the buttplug to give Dan a rest.

**=** Dan gave Phil another drunk smile before he turned his attention to Nico. He couldn’t help but lightly giggle as Nico kissed over his face. “It’s okay, I understand.” He whispered with a small smile. He let out a slight grunt as the vibrations were turned off, his body relaxing into the mattress. “Oh my god…” He breathed out into Nico’s shoulder.

**+** Nico chuckled as Dan relaxed into his shoulders. He hoped his Master bought the boy because he really liked Dan. He pulled Dan close against his chest and stroked his back. “Master will be back in an hour I think. Do you think you’ll be okay by then?” Nico whispered softly. “I heard he has a couple of clients coming over for a meeting. And he likes showing off his pets.”

**=** Dan nodded. “If I nap, yeah.” He let his eyes fall shut as he murmured into Nico’s chest, “It just takes a lot out of me, holding off like that.” Dan buried his face into Nico’s chest and smiled against his skin. It was amazing to him that even after sex Nico still smelled good.

**+** “I can’t imagine doing what you did.” Nico said mostly to himself. Dan felt so perfect in his arms he almost never wanted to let go. He was so glad his Master had brought Dan home. “Sleep, Dan.” Nico murmured as he kissed his hair.

= Dan didn’t need any more prompting. He was out like a light. About an hour later, Dan woke to the sound of a knock on the door. He whined quietly and opened his eyes. He found his face was still buried in Nico’s chest and he had to pull back in order to look up at Phil, who had now come into the room.

**+** Phil entered the room to find both his pets sound asleep, tangled in each other’s arms. He smiled to himself and knocked on the already open door louder until Dan blinked his eyes open. He walked into the room and he smiled at Dan. He held Dan by the back of his neck as he kissed him softly on the forehead. “How do you feel, Dan? I’ve got a couple clients coming over, think you can be around for that? It’s okay if you don’t want to be, Nico will give you company. I mean, after what you did I’m sure you’re tired.”

**=** Dan gave a smile as Phil kissed him on the forehead. He chewed his lip lightly, “I feel okay.” He yawned and attempted to stretch, “What would you have me do?” He asked, he knew (or rather, hoped) he would probably be given something simple to do, nothing huge.

**+** “Oh nothing much.” Phil said as he stroked Dan’s hair lovingly. “Firstly, I want to show you off. Then I’ll have you guys serve drinks and stuff. Don’t worry, nothing sexual in front of them.”

**=** Dan nodded in agreement, “That I can do.” He glanced over at the still asleep Nico beside him. He attempted to squirm out of his grip, trying not to wake him up.

**+** “No, no wake him up. All he does is have sex and sleep. He slept for _12 hours_ last night, can you believe it?” Phil laughed fondly. He pressed a kiss into Nico’s hair before turning to Dan, “When he wakes up, he’ll tell you what to do and how to dress for tonight.” Then Phil’s voice turned authoritative, “Be good, Dan.”

**=** Dan laughed, “Alright.” When Phil’s voice changed, shivered slightly, “Yes, Sir.” He waited until Phil had left the room before he gently shook Nico’s shoulders. “Nico.” He said tenderly.  “Wake up, Nico.”

**+** Nico woke up to someone shaking him. He blinked his eyes open before focusing them on Dan and smiling lazily (the smile he knew drove most men mad). He sat up and stretched slightly, “Hey, Dan. How’d you sleep?”

**=** Dan smiled warmly at the other, “I slept good.” He then added, “Phil came in, he said that you would know how to get me ready for tonight.” He eyed at Nico as he stretched and smiled. God, he looked so good. “He also said that you slept for 12 hours last night.” He giggled mischievous. “Which I must say is impressive!”

**+** “Hey! He said he’d keep that between us.” Nico pouted at Dan as he teased him. Nonetheless, Nico got off the bed and stretched properly, nothing caring whether he was naked. He noticed Dan staring so he winked at him. “Come to mine and Max’s room. We’ll tell you what to do.”

**=** “Well clearly he didn’t.” Dan laughed as he tried to resist the urge to kiss Nico’s pout. Dan watched as Nico climbed off the bed, his eyes running over Nico’s body for the first real time. He couldn’t lie, he was rather fit. He got off the bed as well and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He said as he followed Nico down the hall.

**+** Nico led them down the hall before stopping before his room. He pushed the door open and found Max on his phone on the bed. And like him, he was completely naked save for the collar. Nico had grown very close to Max over the time he was here. They used to have separate rooms in Phil’s giant house but Nico insisted that they shared one instead. Nico bent over and picked up a stray sock before hurling it at Max’s face. “Get up, you lazy piece of shit! Look who’s here.” Instantly, Max’s head shot up and he put his phone down. He walked towards Nico and Dan. “So he’s the new whore? Gotta say, Master has a good taste in boys.” Max said before winking at Dan.

**=** Dan couldn’t help but giggle at the way Nico interacted with Max, it was actually kind of adorable if he was honest. “I’m Dan.” He said as he felt his cheeks heat up when he was winked at. Much like Nico, Max was rather attractive but way more toned than him. He had bronze skin and unlike Nico and himself, Max had blond hair and light green eyes. _God,_ this house was just filled with good looking people.

**+** “Hey there, Dan.” Max smirked at him as he walked towards him. He snaked his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him forward by his ass. Just as he was about to kiss Dan, Nico stepped in. “You horny baster, Master fucked you just this morning. Have fun with him later, we have to get ready now.” Max rolled his eyes but squeezed Dan’s ass nonetheless. Both the boys pulled Dan into the large walk in closet and Nico explained, “For events like this he has us dress up in costumes. Because it’s your first time, go ahead and choose.”

**=** Dan giggled; his entire face flushed as Max pulled him in close. He was almost disappointed when Nico stopped him. He followed the pair into the walk in closet and looked over the array of costume. He quickly picked out a cowboy costume. It consisted of a hat, a vest that didn’t exactly cover much and a pair of assless chaps.

**+** “Good choice.” Nico winked and they got into their costumes. Max checked out Dan’s ass shameless and Nico elbowed him. When they were ready Max hugged Dan from behind and kissed his neck a little. “Remember sweetheart,” he explained, “all you have to do is serve drinks and maybe bend over a little. But if any disgusting men try to touch, don’t be afraid to speak up. Master is very possessive about us.”

**=** Dan smiled to himself and got dressed. The outfit was surprisingly comfortable. He nodded as he listened to Max speak. They way Max was pressed up against him was quite distracting. “Okay.” He said. “I really hope I get to stay here.” He said mostly to himself. As great as Chris was, nothing could compare to this kind of ‘family’ this house felt like. “Alright.” he said after a moment “Let’s go.”

**+** Nico smiled at Dan’s comment. Even he wished that Dan stayed here with them. He grabbed Dan’s hand and led him out and downstairs into the main hall. Phil was already talking to a couple of people. About 35 people, all dressed in suits, were there. It wasn’t Nico’s first time doing this but it was Dan’s. He squeezed Dan’s hand comfortingly before walking towards Phil who smiled at them. Phil spoke loudly so everyone heard, “And these are my three wonderful pets! Most of you know Nico and Max but Dan is new here. I haven’t bought him yet, he’s in for a trail but he’s still quite dear to me already.” Phil smiled at Dan.

**=** Dan smiled as Nico took his hand and lead him down the stairs. His eyes widened as he looked around the room full of men. He took comfort in the squeeze Nico gave him before he went to stand by Phil. The second Phil was done speaking, the room erupted into wolf whistles and cheers. Nico and Max led Dan over to where the trays of food and drink were set, waiting for them. Dan picked up one of the trays and started to make his way around the room, offering everyone one of the pieces of finger food he had on his tray.

**+** Phil watched as Dan obediently went around serving people. God, Dan was something else. He deserved a good reward. Dan even bend over to show off his plugged up ass when one of the men asked. Phil watched closely to make sure no one touched him but sighed in relief as the day went on. He diverted his attention to James, his main client. He didn’t like James at all and James didn’t either but they knew they had to make this deal. James’ dad used to be Phil’s dad’s friend.

**=** Dan did as he was told and severed everyone, bending over and wiggling his butt when asked. The hours went on without any disturbances. That was until a particular man asked him to bend over and the second he did the man grabbed his hips, pulling him in so their hips were flush. Dan let out a loud squeak and yelped in the hope to get Phil’s attention. The man started to grind on him and Dan tried desperately to move away.

**+** Phil was quite tired. It was about 11pm and the event started coming to a close. He was very distracted but suddenly he heard a loud yelp and he immediately knew something was wrong. He followed the source of the voice only to see that bastard James grinding onto his precious Dan. He was outraged as he yanked Dan away and called for Nico. Nico rushed over and held Dan so that Phil could deal with James. “What the fuck are you doing? Dan is _mine_ , you pig!”

**=** Dan whimpered as he was pulled away from the other man James, and quickly moved into Nico’s arms. Nico held him as he shook. He’d never been touched like that. Never without consenting to it first. James laughed lowly, “He ain’t yours, is he? You don’t own him yet and I don’t see Kendall around here, meaning he’s free game.”

**+** “He’s mine for as long as Kendall isn’t here.” Phil spat right back and pushed James back harshly. “Get the fuck out of my house before I bash your skull in. And my company isn’t going to cover your asses anymore.”

**=** Max noticed the commotion and quickly came to Dan’s comfort. Dan watched as James spat and rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.” He headed towards the door and mumbled, “He ain’t yours, Phil.”

 

**+** When everyone cleared out of his home, Phil immediately went to Dan’s aid. He asked Max and Nico to leave them for tonight before gathering Dan up in his arms. He carried Dan up the stairs to his own room even though Dan could probably walk on his own. He set Dan down onto the bed and closed the door behind him. He removed Dan’s costume and cupped his cheek softly, “I’m so, _so_ sorry, Dan. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted James with you. You’ve been nothing but good the entire day, and I can’t believe this still happened. I’m so sorry, Dan.”

**=** Dan was taking comfort in the arms of Nico and Max. He knew it could have been so much worse but it was still something he didn’t enjoy. He happily snuggled into Phil’s arms as he was picked up and carried. He let himself be stripped and he gave Phil a small smile, trying to reassure him, but he knew it wasn’t convincing. “It’s okay.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders. “You got to me so quickly; before anything really bad could have happened. I’m just so glad you got there that quickly.”

**+** “Still, Dan. You’re mine.” Phil said apologetically. Dan was such an angel and Phil especially found it adorable when Dan hugged him. He was so small compared to him, Phil had an urge to protect him. “The first thing I’m doing tomorrow morning is buying you from Chris. You’ve proven yourself enough.” He kissed Dan gently then said, “We’ll do anything you want now, baby. You deserve a reward. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

**=** Dan’s small smile turned into a large grin as he beamed at Phil, “Are you being serious!?” He was so clearly _ecstatic_ at the news. This was all he had ever wanted and finally he was going to get it. He couldn’t see himself becoming bored here like he tended to at Chris’s. He knew Chris would be so happy for him. “Could we actually have a bath together?” He asked shyly. “Like a proper bubble bath?”

**+** “Of course, baby. You’re truly going to be mine.” Phil laughed as Dan whooped in joy. He nodded at Dan’s cute request and swept him off his feet again as he carried him to his big bathroom. He set Dan on the closed toilet seat before turning the hot water on into the big bathtub. He’d made sure that his tub was big enough to have five people in it. He turned to Dan, “You can pull the buttplug out and empty yourself, baby. Also, bath bomb or bubbles?”

**=** Dan smiled as he watched Phil run the bath for them. “Bubbles.” He replied. He nodded at Phil’s request and gently pulled the plug out from himself, letting out a low groan as he did. He watched as his hole clenched and cum started to leak out of him. He quickly grabbed a Kleenex from the nearby counter and started to wipe it up as it dripped out of him.

**+** As the tub filled entirely he squirted some bath gel into the it and in a few minutes the thing was overflowing with bubbles. He stripped himself of all clothes before walking towards Dan and removing his collar, “Off with this ugly thing.” He kissed up Dan’s neck to his lips before kissing him deeply. He picked Dan up again and he settled them both into the pleasantly warm bath.

**=** Dan glanced over at the bath once it was ready and his eyes lit up. There were so many bubbles. He giggled as Phil mentioned the ugliness of his now old collar. He had to admit, it did feel odd being collarless. He didn’t even take it off to shower most of the time. He rubbed his hand around his bare neck as he was set down into the water. “Weird.” He said softly, mostly to himself.

**+** “We’ll have a pretty one there in no time, Dan.” Phil reassured as he kissed Dan’s neck where the collar as once been. Dan looked so adorable. And there was a tuft of bubbles stuck in his hair, Phil could control himself as he leaned forward and kissed Dan again, “You’re so cute, I can’t handle it.”

**=** Dan beamed as Phil promised to get a pretty collar for him. He couldn’t have been happier about the idea of having Phil’s collar on him. He smiled and kissed Phil back gently. “Oh shush!” He huffed as he blushed.

**+** “It’s true!” Phil laughed as he kissed Dan’s cheek and then nose. “I’m surprised Max hasn’t fucked you yet, he’s always the first one to be all over a cute boy.” But suddenly Phil pulled away to raise an eyebrow, “Wait, has he fucked you?”

**=** Dan laughed at Phil’s sudden question. He shook his head, “No.” He teasingly stroked Phil’s hand. “Calm down, tiger.” He joked. “He did flirt though and grab my bum. But he didn’t fuck me, Nico made sure of that.”

**+** “Oh no, I don’t mind.” Phil teased. “Go ahead and fuck him. Nico too. I love it when my pets play with each other.” Phil then pulled Dan close against his chest to play with his hair. “I want you to sleep in my bed tonight. Also, I’m taking you out tomorrow. Then we can go wherever you want.” Then Phil reached down to flick Dan’s cock, “And you’re calling me Master from now on.”

**=** Dan laughed and rolled his eyes. “What if I fucked them before I fucked you?” He asked as he raised a brow up at him. He nodded as Phil spoke before giving a slight gasp as his cock was flicked. “Yes, Master.” He said automatically. “It feels weird calling you Master because of... well, because of Chris.” He shrugged.

**+** “Hmm, didn’t think of that.” Phil said. “But it’s not like they’ll steal you away.” Phil smirked at the small gasp Dan gave. He tweaked Dan’s nipples under the water, “Don’t worry. I’m buying you positively tomorrow. You are mine now. I’m sure Chris wouldn’t mind.”

**=** Dan agreed as he let out small breathy sounds when his nipples were teased. He nodded, “Yeah, Chris just wants me to be happy and I think he kind of knew that I wasn’t truly happy with him.”

**+** “Your happiness is top priority, baby.” Phil continued playing with Dan’s body as he started pressing kisses into Dan’s neck. “Chris is a good man. But I see why you got bored. I’m sure he doesn’t mind though.” Then Phil used one hand to tease Dan’s hole absentmindedly, “Besides, I assure you, you’ll have a great time being my pet. Especially with Nico and Max around.”

**=** Dan nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be just as happy as I am.” He let out a small grunt as he felt Phil’s fingers tease at his hole. “Are you trying to get me all worked up again?” He asked with a smirk.

**+** “Hmm, maybe I am.” Phil said cheekily as he pressed the tip of his finger into Dan’s hole, but didn’t finger him properly. He used his other hand to tease Dan’s perineum but never touched him properly. He loved hearing his pets beg.

**=** Dan chuckled softly but let out a few breathy sounds and whines as Phil pressed his finger into him. Phil just kept teasing him with small touches and Dan was getting restless. “Stop teasing…” He whined lowly with a small pout on his lips.

**+** “Why don’t you do something about it, baby?” Phil teased again as he wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock and squeezed. He pushed a finger into him but didn’t move any further. God, he wanted to fuck Dan senseless.

**=** Dan whined and whimpered “Please.” He whispered, “Please, stop teasing.” He begged, “I don’t care if you stop all together or fuck me right now; just stop the teasing.”

**+** “I can do whatever I want to you, my pet.” Phil chuckled at how desperate Dan was. He leaned in to whisper huskily into his ear, “But don’t worry, baby. You’re going to get fucked tonight.” He pulled back and removed his hands from Dan’s body. “Let’s get you cleaned first, okay?” Phil said as he picked up the shampoo and shower head. He wet Dan’s hair before squirting some shampoo into it and massaging his scalp softly.

**=** Dan whined at the loss of contact but the anticipation of getting fucked by Phil was enough to keep him going. He nodded as he made a face, “Yeah, I feel like I need to be cleaned after that guy touched me.” He sighed softly, quickly relaxing as Phil’s massaged the shampoo into his hair.

**+** “I’m gonna see to that fucker tomorrow.” Phil muttered angrily. He still felt guilty about the whole thing. He picked up the shower head again and cleaned the lather from Dan’s hair. He then washed down Dan’s body as he pressed kisses into his skin every now and then. Dan was so precious, Phil wanted to protect him and keep him safe.

**=** Dan chuckled a little, “Hm, just don’t kill him or anything, okay?” He was actually kind of scared that Phil might seriously hurt that guy, he did seem to become very protective very quickly. Dan let his eyes flutter close as Phil cleaned over his body. He loved the feeling of Phil’s hands against his skin.

**+** “No promises.” Phil only half joked. After Phil was convinced Dan was clean enough he drained the bathtub. He got out of the tub and towelled himself down before doing the same to Dan. He picked him up again and kissed his nose slightly as he carried Dan to the bedroom. Phil lay Dan down onto the bed and asked, “How do you want it, baby? Rough or slow?”

**=** Dan giggled as Phil kissed his nose and let himself be carried back into the bedroom. He looked up at Phil as he lay there on his back. “Slow.” He said softly. “And no teasing, please?” Dan wasn’t really in the mood for rough sex right about now. He wanted slow and caring sex. It also seemed right since it was his and Phil’s first time.

**+** “Of course, love.” Phil said, pleased with Dan’s answer. Even he didn’t think he’d be able to have rough sex with Dan right then. Phil kissed up Dan’s body, sucking hickeys as he went. He reached Dan’s lips and kissed him slowly and lovingly. Phil settled between Dan’s already spread legs as he kissed every inch of skin available. “My pretty boy. So good.” He murmured as he reached down to stroke Dan’s cock properly. He kissed Dan’s neck as he grabbed the bottle of lube, soon pressing a lubed up finger at Dan’s hole. “You’re mine, Dan. All mine.”

**=** Dan smiled softly up at Phil and let out small little groans, and breathy sounds as Phil kissed and sucked over his body. Dan kissed back gently and looked down as Phil settled between his legs. His eyes rolled back into his head as Phil stroked him. He threw his head back and moaned as Phil pushed a finger into him. “Yes!” He hissed through his teeth. “All yours, Master!”

**+** Phil pushed two more fingers into Dan and quickly stretched him out. He lubed up his own cock and moved on top Dan. He held Dan as close as he possibly could and he kissed him, his cock right against Dan’s hole. “My pretty boy.” He murmured before pushing all the way into Dan. Dan felt so good around him, Phil groaned. He started thrusting into his prostate. “Love you, Dan.”

**=** Dan groaned and moaned as Phil stretched him out. In what felt like no time at all, Phil’s cock was pressed against him. His eyes shot open as Phil pushed into him. Having Phil fill him up was an amazing feeling, one he could definitely get he used to. “I-I love you too” he stuttered.

**+** Phil kissed all over Dan’s face as he kept thrusting steadily into his prostate. Phil kissed down Dan’s neck and sucked hickeys into the soft skin. He ran his hands up Dan’s sides; resting one on Dan’s cock and the other one on his nipple. Phil made sure to stimulate all parts of Dan; prostate, cock, nipples and neck. After all, Dan deserved the best.

**=** Dan let out soft moans of pleasure, moans that quickly got louder and louder the more Phil stimulated every inch of him. It wasn’t long before Dan was almost screaming in pleasure and mumbling strings of curse words. Phil just seemed to know how to push his buttons and do so in a way that drove him wild. He could feel a coil forming in his stomach and tightened. He knew full well what was about to happen next.

**+** “Cum for me, love.” Phil said as he kissed up Dan’s chest. He kissed his lips and pressed their foreheads together. Phil thrust into him a few more times until he came with a low groan of Dan’s name. His eyes were screwed shut as he filled Dan up.

**=** Dan didn’t need to be asked twice. He came almost on demand and let out a loud cry. He felt like he was flying, high above the clouds. His chest heaved and he let out a small groan as he felt Phil’s cum fill him. He could see the _stars._

**+** Phil hovered over Dan’s lips as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out and kissed Dan’s lips. Phil got off the bed and ignored Dan’s whine. He got wipes from the bathroom and retrieved his phone from his discarded pants. He cleaned up his own and Dan’s cum slowly. As soon as he was done, he texted Chris to inform him that he was buying Dan. Dan whined again so Phil chuckled and quickly cuddled him. He kissed Dan’s hair, “You’re my good boy, Dan. I love you and you’re mine.”

**=** Dan kissed back gently but quickly let out a small whine as Phil pulled out and got off the bed. He watched as Phil went into the bathroom. He was content for a moment as Phil wiped him clean but he quickly let out another whine as Phil turned his attention to his phone. He smiled sheepishly when Phil chuckled at him. “All yours.” He repeated softly to himself before stretching out his arms rather need-fully. “Cuddles!”

**+** “You’re the first slave I bought just in a day.” Phil said mostly to himself. He looked at Dan’s slightly tired form and pulled him closer protectively. “You must be something.” Phil couldn’t wait to buy Dan. He nearly transferred the money to Chris just then but he couldn’t bring himself to with the way Dan was clinging onto him. “Nico and Max are going to be so happy to have you around. Hell, I’m gonna be so happy to have you around. But, beware, they’re gonna play with you _a lot_ now.” He laughed.

**=** Dan smiled into the crook of Phil’s neck. He clung to Phil as tightly as he could. He knew he got clingy and needy post orgasm but right then he didn’t care. “I’d like to think I’m something special.” He said cheekily. “I’m going to be happy to have them around too. It sometimes got boring and lonely at Chris’ when he wasn’t around because it was just me and him.” Then added, “I really don’t mind them playing with me.”  He blushed at his last comment.

**+** “Sleep now.” Phil said as he kissed Dan softly. “I’m taking you to work tomorrow. Nico and Max will tell you how to dress and what to do. Then, we can go wherever you want. It’ll be your special day.” Phil chuckled. Dan was so goddamn cute Phil couldn’t _handle_ it. He felt so small in his arms as Phil held him. He buried his face in Dan’s hair and mumbled, “I love you so much.” He let his eyes fall shut.

**=** Dan kissed back lazily and nodded as he let his eyes droop. “I like the sound of that.” He agreed. “I love you too.” He whispered back. It didn’t take Dan long to fall asleep. After the long day of edging and the sex, he had exhausted himself. But with Phil holding him like that? It was all worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**+** Phil woke up before Dan. Dan looked so peaceful and adorable, Phil almost didn’t want to leave him. He got out of bed regardless and kissed Dan’s forehead. Dan smiled slightly in his sleep and Phil chuckled. He pulled on some boxers and left the room to go visit Nico and Max. When he got there, he found them cuddled up with each other, snoring softly. He hated to wake them up but he knew he had to do it at some point anyway. He shook Max awake and kissed him as he mumbled sleepily. “Max, I need to get ready for work. I’m taking Dan with me, so get him ready. I need to leave in 2 hours.” He left when Max nodded.

 **=** Dan woke about an hour after Phil left the bed, cold and slightly confused as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He pouted sadly when he discovered that Phil was no longer in the bed with him. Moments later, just as Dan was stretching, Max threw open the door loudly and came into the room, “Good morning, good looking! Time to get up!” Dan whined a little but did as he was told, slipping out from under the covers and shuddering at the cold.

 **+** Max hated waking Dan up but he knew he had to follow Master’s orders. He saw Dan blink sleepily at him so he leaned down and pecked Dan’s lips quickly. “Get up, it’s a brand new day and Master’s taking you to work.” Dan lazily stretched again and Max noticed him shiver. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him close, not so subtly groping his ass. “Aww, you look cold. Why don’t I warm you up?” He winked

 **=** Dan smiled a little as he was pulled into Max’s arms. He couldn’t help but giggle as Max grabbed his bum and wink at him. “I am cold and I’m not objecting to that suggestion but maybe I should be getting ready to leave. I am going to work with Master today.” He said, hoping that Max caught on that he had called Phil ‘Master’ instead of ‘Sir’.

 **+** “Wait.” Max pulled away. “Did you just say ‘Master’?” Dan confirmed and Max kissed him hard, picked him up and spun him around in joy. “Oh my god, Dan!” He pulled him close and kissed him again and again. He was so damn happy.

 **=** Dan grinned up at Max and nodded, laughed as he kissed right back. He couldn’t stop giggling as he was spun around. He let himself be kissed over and over; he was so happy that Max had this reaction. He couldn’t wait to spend more time with him and Nico, to have a kind of family with them. It would be perfect. “Okay, okay.” He said breathlessly after a moment. “Calm down! I need to get ready!”

 **+** “We have an entire hour to ourselves, sweetie. We have loads of time.” Max replied. He traced a hand down Dan’s back and to his bum. He teased Dan’s hole with one finger and kissed his neck. “I think it’s unfair how both, Master and Nico got a piece of you but not me. Don’t you think?”

 **=** Dan’s breath hitched a little as his hole was touched. God, why did he have to be so sensitive? “If anything,” he started, “I got a piece of Nico, not the other way around.” He giggled slightly and looked up at Max.

 **+** “It’s alright, baby. I’ll get a piece of you later.” Max said pulling back and winking. They could fool around later. “So, now that Master’s taking you out, you need to know a couple of things. Firstly, Master likes to leash his pets. He prefers taking them out naked but he won’t say no if you wear panties or briefs. All you have to do is sit by Master’s feet and occasionally get him coffee. Try to cheer him up when he looks stressed.”

 **=** Dan pouted as Max pulled back from teasing him. He tilted his head as he listened to him speak. “Okay.” He nodded in understanding. “I think I like the sound of panties.” He giggled softly as a small blush fell over his cheeks. “He’s buying me today so I want to dress up a little special.”

 **+** “He’ll love it. Oh and word of advice, wear dark and lacy ones. I hear it may match your new collar.” Max winked. Master had bought a collar for a potential pet months ago and he’d had a peek. “Now go shower and stuff. Unless, you want me to come with you?”

 **=** Dan smiled a little at that, “I can’t wait to get my new collar.” He laughed as Max offered to come with him to shower. “Cheeky Max is cheeky.” He teased as he turned on his heels and went to pick out a pair of panties from the wardrobe, dark lacy ones just as Max had suggested. He disappeared into the bathroom.

 **+** Max couldn’t help but peek into the bathroom as Dan showered. God, Dan was so hot. Max wanted to fuck him senseless or at least get fucked by him. His eyes raked over Dan’s dripping body as he called, “At least let me rim you, pretty boy!”

 **=** Dan stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He let the water run over him and closed his eyes in content. He jumped when he heard Max speak. He turned toward the door and sighed softly, a sheepish smile played on his lips, “Okay.”

 **+** Max happily got into the shower. He flipped Dan so that he was pinned facing the wall and got down on his knees. He kissed up Dan’s thigh and spread his ass cheeks to look at his pretty pink hole. “You’re so perfect, Dan.” Max said as he kissed Dan’s hole before licking long stripes over it. He kept lapping at it until he slipped his tongue in, relishing the way Dan’s walls felt around him. He continued tongue fucking Dan’s ass.

 **=** Dan let out a small gasp at just how quickly Max had him turned and pinned up against the wall. He felt his cheeks being spread and his hole clenched in anticipation. “Thank–” He was cut off by a loud moan that left him as Max started to lick over his sensitive hole. He couldn’t lie, he’d always been extremely sensitive when it came to anything sexual. He groaned and pushed back as Max’s tongue slipped into him. “Y-Yes.” He moaned.

 **+** “Moan for me, baby. And cum whenever you want, I’m not like Master.” Max said with a chuckle. He pushed one finger into Dan as he licked him open. God, Dan made the prettiest sounds.

 **=** Dan let out moan after moan, arching against Max as he was licked and fingered. It didn’t take long for him to feel himself getting closer to the edge. Moments later he came, clenching down around Max’s tongue. “Oh shit, oh fuck.” He panted.

 **+** Max watched as Dan came down from his high. He stood up and kissed him. “Glad you enjoyed that. Though, next time I won’t be able to stop myself from fucking you.” Max pecked Dan’s lips and strutted out of the bathroom. Phil would be arriving soon.

 **=** Dan gave a breathy laugh, “I look forward to that.” He watched as Max walked away and he quickly cleaned himself up and dressed himself. He was still panting and coming down from his high as he was sat on the bed, waiting for Phil.

 **+** Phil was dressed smartly; suit and tie with his hair perfect. He walked up to where Dan was and opened the door to be greeted by a ready Dan. Phil walked forward and hugged Dan, kissing him softly. “Morning, love. I hope you slept well last night.” Then, Phil pulled out a new collar and leash from behind his back. Phil had bought to ages ago but he was so glad to finally give it to Dan. It was midnight black and it had little glittery bits that sparkled lightly. It even had a small tag in the front with a silver tag that said ‘Property of Phil Lester’. It looked like the night sky. “I got you something.”

 **=** Dan hugged back and kissed Phil gently. “I did, I even got a special wakeup call from Max.” He said with a small laugh. His eyes widened when he saw the collar. “It’s so beautiful.” He gasped. His old collar had been a simple brown one that often needed to be cleaned so it wouldn’t smell. He reached out with one hand and touched it gently before running a hand over his bare neck. “I’m so happy!” He exclaimed.

 **+** “I’m glad you like it.” Phil chuckled and stole another kiss from Dan. He gentle settled the collar around Dan’s neck and buckled it up, hooking the leash onto it. He stepped back to take a look at Dan. “You look so pretty, baby. You even matched your panties with your collar. I bet it was Max’s idea, that cheeky bugger.” Phil ran his hands down Dan’s body. “I’m so happy to call you mine.”

 **=** Dan smiled and let the collar be placed around his neck. He couldn’t have been happier in that moment. “I love it.” He said softly as he let his fingers run over the collar. “I’m properly yours, now.” He whispered. “All yours.” He couldn’t keep the large smile off his face. He giggled slightly and nodded when Phil talked about Max. “It was, before he rimmed me.” He laughed.

 **+** “He did?” Phil raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t surprised, Max has always been a bit too horny. Phil grabbed Dan’s leash and tugged him. He wanted Dan to walk behind him on all fours again but he didn’t know if Dan would like that. “Now let’s go, Dan. I have to get to work.” He said more authoritatively.

 **=** Dan chuckled and nodded, “In the shower.” Phil tugged on his leash and he judged from the type of tug that Phil wanted him to crawl. He quickly got down on his hands and knees and crawled after Phil as he was lead from the room. He could hear Max and Nico talking down the hall, “We should fuck him when Master brings him home. I bet he’d look so cute and slutty in the panties he picked out.”

 **+** “Good boy, Dan.” Phil said as he ruffled Dan’s hair. That boy was an angel. Phil could hear Nico and Max talking outside in the halls, and he chuckled to himself. He walked out of the room with Dan crawling behind him, making sure Nico and Max got a good look at Dan, “You’ll only get Dan if you be good boys. Now come give us a goodbye kiss, I need to leave.”

 **=** Nico and Max turned toward the door when they spotted Dan. Max’s eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. He hurried over to Dan and gave him a hard kiss on the lips, even slipping his tongue in. Dan kissed back the best he could and he felt Max give him a harsh slap on the bum. Nico laughed and walked over to Dan, giving him a much tamer kiss.

 **+** “What, no love for me?” Phil laughed. Nico and Max both gave him a kiss as the mumbled, “Sorry, Master.” Phil just laughed. After saying goodbyes, he tugged Dan down to the car parked outside. He greeted his driver who stared a second too long at Dan but didn’t say anything. Phil got into the car and Dan quickly jumped in too. Phil instantly pulled him into his lap. “Outside the house, you have to call me Master all the time. I have a reputation to live up to. And don’t hesitate to tell me if you need something during work. You’re my top priority.”

 **=** Dan smiled and said goodbye to the other two boys. He let himself be lead outside and jumped up into the car. He grinned as he was pulled into Phil’s lap. He nodded as he spoke, “Yes, Master.” He decided to be just a little cheeky and he wiggled his hips on Phil’s lap, masking it as him trying to get comfortable.

 **+** “Don’t think I didn’t notice that, you naughty boy.” Phil laughed as he playfully reached down to squeeze Dan’s bum. He kissed up Dan’s neck and renewed the fading hickeys there. “You’re behaving like such a slut, Dan. Got rimmed by Max, but you still want more?”

 **=** Dan chuckled softly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Master.” His moaned softly as Phil sucked on his fading hickeys. “I am a slut, Master.” He said. “What else did you really expect?”

 **+** “Hmm, exactly this. You’re a naughty little whore. Should I punish you?” Phil growled as he kneaded Dan’s cock through his pretty panties. “I should’ve shoved a vibrator up your greedy hole. Maybe then you’d like it.”

 **=** Dan groaned softly as his was cock was touched through the panties, a wet patch of precum already forming on the front. “If you think I should be punished, Master.” he purred.

 **+** “Just you wait till we reach there, slut. I have loads of toys to punish you with.” Phil said as he bit one of Dan’s nipples. He ground Dan’s hips onto his hardening cock. “Maybe I should tie you up in my office as public cumdump. Let anyone who comes in use your slutty body, Hm?” Phil said. He didn’t think he would actually do it but if Dan liked the idea, he didn’t mind.

 **=** Dan groaned just at the mention of that. His eyes widened as his nipple was bit down on and he nodded. “I need to be punished, Master.” He groaned. “I’m a naughty little slut, I will take whatever punishment you would like to give me”

 **+** “It’s decided then. As soon as we get there I’m tying you up and my colleges will use you and have fun with your slutty boy.” Phil said. He couldn’t believe Dan actually agreed to that and he was so excited. When they halted, Phil tugged Dan out of the car and led him to the big office building. Everyone turned their eyes to look at Dan as he crawled behind Phil but they knew better than to say anything. Dan was wearing Phil’s collar with Phil’s name on it. He was Phil’s, simple as that. And nobody messed with Phil Lester. When Phil walked into his office, he quickly sat down at the computer to transfer the money to buy Dan into Chris’ bank account, and asked him to mail him Dan’s documents. Then he turned his attention to Dan.

 **=** Dan nodded and smiled, “Yes, Master.” He crawled after Phil into the building. He could feel what felt like thousands of eyes all over his body as he was lead to Phil’s office. The feeling stopped the second the doors closed. He watched as Phil pressed keys on his computer and he sat at his feet obediently.

 **+** “On your knees, slut.” Phil said and Dan quickly complied, opening his mouth ready for Phil’s cock. Phil unbuckled his trousers and pulled out his cock, quickly shoving it into Dan’s mouth and fucking his throat. Phil had to make some calls so he knew he had to be quick. He fucked Dan’s mouth hard and fast before cumming down Dan’s throat. He pulled Dan to the coffee table in his office and bend him over it. Phil tied Dan’s hands behind his back and his thighs to the legs of the table so that Dan couldn’t move. He teased Dan’s hole. “Are you stretched, slut?”

 **=** Dan got down on his knees and opened his mouth. He took Phil’s cock, gagging and choking. He groaned as he felt Phil cum in his mouth. Seconds later he was pulled over to the coffee table and bent over. Phil was quick with tying his down so he was unable to move. He gave a tiny nod at Phil’s question, “A little, Master. Not a lot. Max stretched me with his tongue and finger this morning.”

 **+** “Couldn’t even do that could you? I thought you were smarter than that, Dan.” Phil said as he spanked him a couple of times. He pulled out a packet of lube from his pocket and quickly fingered Dan open. He wiped his messy fingers on Dan’s back and texted his personal secretary. Telling her that Dan was his cumdump for the day so she could send men up. Phil put his phone away and leaned down to kiss Dan’s cheek, his demeanor softening, “What’s the safeword, Dan?”

 **=** Dan whined at Phil’s words, he’d been too wrapped up with the fact that Max had rimmed him and he hadn’t even thought to stretch himself out. But he moaned and groaned as he was stretched out nonetheless. He glanced over his shoulder as Phil’s expression turned kinder. “Cherry?” He suggested softly.

 **+** “Good boy.” Phil said as he went back to sit at his desk. He started working on a new client deal when the first man walked in. He eyed at Dan and looked at Phil for permission. Phil narrowed his eyes and said, “No cumming inside and no hickeys. Safeword is cherry and if you ignore it, I will ignore your human rights too.” Then, Phil turned to look at Dan, “And Dan no cumming.”

 **=** Dan nodded and felt Phil walk away from him. It wasn’t long before a man came into Phil’s office to use him. The man nodded at Phil’s instructions and quickly hurried over to Dan. He lined up with Dan’s hole and pushed in without much warning. Dan let out a loud moan that was mixed with a slight grunt of pain.

 **+** Phil busied himself with work. He kept taking call after call as the man continued using Dan. Phil was on the phone to someone when he heard the man slap Dan across the ass. He looked at Dan to see if everything was okay, but kept doing his work. The man soon came all over Dan’s back and left. Just as he had left, another walked in. Hungry to use Dan too.

 **=** Dan let out small moans as grunts as he was used. The hours ticked by and he was sure that by the time he’d been there – almost two hours – he already had at least 20 men use him. He’s sort of stopped counting as he tried to focus all his energy on not cumming as Phil had ordered him to. His back, ass cheeks and thighs were covered in cum, that much he knew for sure.

 **+** Phil finally told his secretary to stop sending men in when the last man came all over Dan’s messy body and left. Phil put his phone down and walked towards Dan’s panting form. He untied Dan and pulled out some tissue to clean up the cum. He wiped down his body while murmuring praises. He finally picked Dan up and carried him to the bathroom. He set him down on the closed toilet seat and used some wet wipes to clean him up properly again. He kissed Dan softly, “My good boy. Took your punishment so well. Do you want a reward?”

 **=** Dan let his body weight shift on the table when he was untied. He was panting heavily and was happy that Phil cleaned him off, he had started feeling a little gross. He nodded as Phil asked if he wanted a reward, as if that was even a question that needed to be asked. “Yes please, Master.”

 **+** “You did so good, Dan. You’re my good pet.” Phil said as he kissed Dan. He kissed down Dan’s body all the while stroking Dan’s cock. Phil kissed down to Dan’s hips and slowly wrapped his lips around Dan’s cock. He usually didn’t give blowjobs to anyone, especially slaves but he made an exception for Dan. He sunk down on Dan’s length and bobbed his head. He used his tongue and hollowed his cheeks. He didn’t even mind if he had to swallow Dan’s cum.

 **=** Dan smiled at the soft praise and let out small breathy sounds of pleasure as Phil worked down his body. His eyes widened as he felt Phil’s warm lips close around him. He knew for sure he wasn’t going to be lasting very long at all, not after what he had just been through and not when Phil’s mouth felt this good around him. He tangled one hand into Phil’s hair lazily and gave low groans.

 **+** Phil kept sucking on Dan’s cock until he came in his mouth. Phil swallowed as he pulled off with a pop. He wiped he mouth and smiled at Dan, “You messed up my hair.” He whined jokingly. He picked Dan up again and carried him to the desk. Phil handed Dan his panties that were neatly folded on the table as he set Dan down by his feet and sat down on the chair. His phone rang and he sighed in annoyance. It was James. He took the call as he absentmindedly played with Dan’s hair, who’d rest his head on Phil’s lap. It was comforting having Dan around. Phil grumbled into the phone. “Listen, James. He’s mine and he didn’t want it. Simple as that. My company will not be dealing with yours anymore.”

 **=** Dan moaned as he came and laughed softly at Phil’s complaint, “Sorry, Master.” He pulled on the panties as they were handed to him and happily sat down by Phil’s feet as Phil took a call. He loved how Phil played with his hair. He looked up at Phil as he spoke to James. He hated that guy so much after what had happened the previous night. “Maybe you shouldn’t dress him up like a fucking slut without his Master around, Phil!” He heard James yell on the other end.

 **+** “Listen here you fucking bastard.” Phil growled angrily into the phone. “If you got provoked by Dan’s clothes, then I’m very provoked by your stupidity.” Then Phil leaned back on his chair, trying to calm himself down. A small evil smirk played on his lips, “Wouldn’t it be a shame, James, if I accidentally realized your tax records. The media will have a great time digging into your case. I can already see the headlines: 'CEO James McCarthy arrested for corruption’. You know I warned you.”

 **=** James sighed heavily into the phone. “Fuck you, Phil.” He spat. “You know that sending Dan out there without a Master meant he’s fair fucking game, it could have been anyone. I just had the balls to go for something I liked. You couldn’t even put your own collar on the slut, which proves that I’m more of a man then you’ll ever be!”

 **+** Phil chuckled darkly into the phone, “Have fun explaining how much of a 'man’ you are when you’re neck deep in court cases, fucker. I covered your company’s ass because of your dad, but not anymore. And you’ll be pleased to know that I’ve bought Dan. He’s mine and if you so much as say anything bad about him, I will be sure to,” Phil’s voice went low, “silence you.”

 **=** James laughed softly into the phone. “You don’t have the balls to even try, Lester.” He said darkly. “Plus, even if you do try I’m going to win anyway. I can easily get out of any case you try to throw me in.” He chuckled.

 **+** “Remember who you’re talking to, James. I’m Phil fucking Lester. Any outlet you try to find is already under my control.” Phil laughed. “The court cases and media are a far easier punishment for you. Take that and shut the fuck up. I will not hesitate in taking drastic steps.” Phil said dangerously. He found it funny how James thought he was hot shit. Phil kept stroking Dan’s hair who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

 **=** James huffed, “Can’t wait for you to try.” And with that, he hung up. Dan looked up at Phil. “I don’t like him.” He said simply with a small sigh. He didn’t like James one bit. He was an ass who belonged in some jail cell.

 **+** “Me neither but don’t worry.” Phil reassured as he stroked Dan’s hair and cupped his cheek. “I’ll take care of him.” Phil texted Michael, his second in hand, asking for a meeting. They would ruin James’ life if they had to. Phil glared at his phone as he typed what happened. Michael confirmed a meeting for in an hour.

 **=** Dan nodded and smiled softly up at Phil. “Good.” He said as he lay his head back down on Phil’s lap “He deserves everything he gets.” He mused to himself. “Just because I’m a slave doesn’t mean I’m not human.”

 **+** “I know, Dan. I’m sorry.” Phil said softly. “Besides, you’re _my_ slave. No one can treat you like that.” Phil kissed Dan’s hair and turned his attention to his laptop, checking his emails. As always, work was stressful. That’s why he loved bringing his pets with him. With Dan’s head on his lap, Phil could take comfort. But still, he let out angry huffs and puffs occasionally.

 **=** Dan nodded and smiled. He let his head rest gently against Phil’s thigh. He could tell Phil was becoming more and more stressed as time went on so he decided that he would try and help relieve the stress a little. He reached up with one hand and started to unzip Phil’s pants.

 **+** Phil was replying to an email, his brow furrowed and his hand in Dan’s hair. That’s when he felt Dan unzip his pants. He looked down at Dan a raised an eyebrow, “What’re you doing, baby?”

 **=** “You seem stressed” he said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He carefully pulled Phil’s cock from his boxers and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

 **+** “I am. _God_ , I am.” Phil groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Work was especially tough because of James. Phil watched as Dan pulled out his cock and looked up at him. He looked like an angel even though he had a cock in his hand. Phil just eyed him expectantly, waiting to see what Dan would do.

= Dan gave Phil a few teasing strokes before he leaned so he could wrap his lips around Phil and bob with ease. He hallowed his cheeks and hummed softly around him, he just wanted to make Phil feel better.

 **+** Phil groaned as Dan’s lips wrapped around him. As good as fucking Dan’s mouth was, nothing felt better than Dan working over his cock on his own. Dan hummed around him and the vibrations ran down Phil’s body. He moaned Dan’s name and tangled his hand in Dan’s hair. He hoped no one called him or anything because he would’ve been so angry. Which he really didn’t want.

 **=** Dan smiled a little as Phil moaned out his name. He kept up his bobs, getting faster and faster, just wanting Phil to cum. He knew that an orgasm could calm just about anyone down.

 **+** “Ah, D-Dan!” Phil moaned out as he came. He leaned back on his chair and sighed in content. He already felt a bit better. He looked down at Dan and pushed the cum that had leaked out from the corner of his mouth back in. Phil leaned in and just as he was just about to kiss Dan, his phone rang. It was Michael. He was here for the meeting. Phil sighed as he stroked Dan’s hair. “I need to go for a meeting now. So, I’m gonna lock your leash to the desk. If anyone other than my personal secretary Julia comes in, press the panic button under the desk.”

 **=** Dan smiled as he felt Phil’s cum fill his mouth. He swallowed and looked up at Phil with a smile. He nodded as Phil spoke. “Yes, Master.” He said softly. He watched as Phil put himself away and got up. Phil leashed him to the desk and left him. He sat by Phil’s desk, not that he had could go anywhere else and just waited.

 **+** Phil was not having a good time. Michael had informed him that James was on his way to Phil’s office to confront him and they wouldn’t be able to release his corruption records just today because they still hadn’t collect all the information. Phil just wanted to be back with Dan and maybe take him out for a movie or something. He sighed as Michael tried to explain their options.

 **=** Dan looked up when the door opened, he prepared to greet Phil but was faced with none other than James, who was looking at him with a smirk. Dan quickly mashed the panic button under the desk as James walked toward him, “Oh, look what we have here. Phil’s precious little play thing, all alone and hard.”

 **+** Phil’s phone buzzed violently in his pants and he looked up to meet Michael’s grim eyes. “It’s Dan.” Immediately, Phil called for a shutdown of their wing of the building as he rushed to his office. He kicked open the door and his breath caught his throat, “D-Dan.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, baby boy.” James’ words were venomous. Dan watched helplessly as he made his way towards him. James pulled Dan up to his feet by his hair despite his protests and, bend him over the desk. Dan tried to struggle away from his grasp but he just _couldn’t._ James started to grope Dan’s ass and feel around, it made Dan sick. Would James really….? No. Dan couldn’t think of that. Phil would get to him; he had to. “Such a lovely slut.” James commented as he slapped Dan’s ass hard. Dan’s body jolted forward and he cried out in pain. James kept swatting his ass over and over again; Dan’s protests only seemed to encourage him. Dan’s ass was an angry red by the time Phil appeared in the door way. James looked up at Phil and grinned maliciously. “Oh, what’s wrong, Lester? Someone’s got your precious plaything, huh?” He asked. “Maybe you shouldn’t just leave the slut alone like that!”

Phil’s veins coursed with anger. He had never felt more outraged in his entire life. He rushed towards James and yanked him off Dan, delivering a cracking punch to his throat. James staggered and Phil took that as his chance to elbow him hard in the ribs. James tumbled to the floor and Phil gestured Michael to deal with him. Dan’s whimpering sounds caught his attention and he immediately turned back to him. Phil gathered Dan up in his arms and held him close. He said softly, his voice cracking, “Oh, D-Dan.”

Dan had his face pressed into the desk so he couldn’t see what was happening, but he could feel Phil pull James off of him. He whimpered pathetically when the weight of the situation slammed down on him. He closed his eyes tightly and buried himself against Phil’s body when Phil held him. He just wanted to hide away from the world right about now. He knew things could have gotten way worse but he also hated that he had James’s hands on him at all.

“D-Dan.” Phil choked back tears as he kissed over Dan’s tearstained face and lips. “I’m so fucking sorry. I shouldn’t have bought you. I don’t deserve you. You’re such a good boy and I can’t even protect you. I’m so sorry.” Phil held Dan tighter against his chest.

“It’s okay.” Dan croaked out in response as he clung on tightly to Phil’s chest. To be honest, Dan would go through worse to serve Phil. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too. So much, Dan.” Phil murmured. He carried Dan to the sofa in his office and lay him down on his front. He pulled Dan’s panties down and set them aside as he got out some lotion. He rubbed it into Dan’s ass to ease the pain of the spanks. “But I understand if you want to go back to Chris now. I’ll do anything you want to fix this. Absolutely anything.”

Dan smiled as he was picked up and laid down on the sofa. He sighed when Phil rubbed lotion into his ass. He shook his head quickly as Phil spoke. “No!” He protested, his eyes wide. “I want you and Nico and Max, I want to be a part of your little family!”

Phil was taken aback by Dan’s response. He looked at Dan in surprise but leaned down to kiss his cute little dimple. “Oh, Dan. You’re such an angel. I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you here.” He pecked Dan’s lips, then nose. He turned back to James who was being restrained by Michael. Phil’s expression turned dangerous as he walked towards him. “I should just fucking kill you right now. Nobody would know and even if they did, they’d keep quiet. I should just fucking kill you, James.”

Dan smiled a little and pecked back. He had meant every word he that had said. He glanced over his shoulder as Phil threatened James, would he really do something like that? Here? James spat, “I dare you!”

Phil opened the top drawer of his desk and picked out some gloves. He pulled them on before bringing out a handgun, he looked at James as he attached a silencer to it. No one would hear anything. Phil kneeled down to James’ eye level and placed the gun right between his forehead. He turned the safety off. “Say that again, bastard.” Phil said coldly.

Dan’s eyes widened as he saw Phil pull out a gun. “M-Master?” He asked in shock. James looked up at Phil with a cold and steady gaze, despite the fact he was clearly terrified underneath. “You can’t be fucking serious.” He said, trying to keep calm.

Phil ignored Dan as he pressed the gun harder into James’ now sweaty forehead; his finger played over the trigger. Michael could’ve laughed, James was the physical embodiment of idiocy. Phil’s voice was low, “Does it look like I’m joking, James?

 "Are... Are you really...?” James asked in disbelief. He shook his head slightly at Phil’s question. “You can’t kill me just because I touched a guy. How many guys have you touched, Lester?” He asked.

“You touched _my_ Dan, James.” Phil growled angrily. “You touched him when he didn’t want it. And I’m sure you would’ve done more than just touch him if I didn’t get here sooner. That gives me enough of a reason to blow your brains out.” Phil turned back to glance at Dan. Their eyes met briefly.

Dan’s eyes locked with Phil’s. Dan was terrified. He’d never seen someone die in before. Hell, he’d only ever seen anything like this in movies. “You can’t blame me, just look at him!” James said. “Besides, you can’t kill me. You’ll get into trouble.”

Dan looked so scared. Phil was having second thoughts. Would he really kill someone in front of Dan? Phil turned to James, “I’m Phil Lester, James. I can make your death look like an accident.”

“I know you can, but are you really going to?” He asked before gesturing his head towards Dan, “In front of him?”

Phil hesitated. Dan didn’t need to see that. He’d already been through enough. Phil sighed in frustration then hit James hard across the head with the butt of the gun. James fell into unconsciousness. Phil stood up and turned the safety back on his gun and dumped it back into his drawer unceremoniously. He pulled off his gloves and tossed them aside. He looked at Michael, “Chuck him in a cell until we can release the corruption records. Get some doctors to diagnose him with delusions so that our names don’t come up.” Michael nodded and carried James’ body away. Phil walked towards Dan and sat down on the floor, right beside his face. Phil looked down. He felt so dejected and low. “I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this.”

Dan flinched softly as Phil hit James with the butt of the gun was happy that Phil didn’t shoot. He smiled softly when Phil kneeled next to him. “Phil,” he began, “what’s the first thing subs get taught in your school?” Before Phil could answer, he added, “We are told that by agreeing to enter a life of sex slavery, we might be putting ourselves in harm’s way. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t prepared to face that fact. I’m okay, don’t worry. As scary as all that was, I knew it might be something I would have to deal with in a life such as this.”

“You shouldn’t have to, Dan. Now that you’re with me, you shouldn’t have to.” Phil whispered. He placed his hand on Dan’s hair and played with the strands. It was becoming a habit of Phil’s, mostly because playing with Dan’s hair seemed to always calm him down. “I just… I’m very protective and possessive. I think I might have shot him if it weren’t for you.”

Dan let his eyes close slightly as his hair was played with. “I like that you're protective and possessive, but I am really glad you didn't shoot him." He whispered softly.

"Yeah." Phil said quietly. He'd never felt so shitty and dejected in his entire life. Even playing with Dan's hair didn't calm him like it usually did. "I feel like I need to make it up to you. I'll do anything you want. Literally anything. Just say it."

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "You don't have to do anything other than be my amazing Master." He smiled warmly and leaned into Phil a little more.

"Yeah but I haven't exactly been amazing." Phil groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He was so angry with himself. And why was Dan so calm? "Let me a good Master to you. Name anything you want and I'll give it to you."

Dan bit his lip as he thought for a moment. "I want you to show me I belong to you. Right here, really hard against the wall." He then added, "And then, I want you to tell Nico and Max that they can do whatever they want to me all night when we get home." He’d been prepared for worse. It was okay. He was okay. James was gone.

Phil smiled at Dan's request. He sat down on the sofa and pulled Dan on to his lap. He kissed him softly at first but it soon turned hungrier and more desperate. He spoke against Dan’s lips, "Tell me what do you want, baby."

Dan groaned into the kiss, letting his eyes fall shut. "I want y-you. I want to belong to you." He groaned softly, "I want to feel you inside me!"

"Of course you do, cockslut." Phil groaned. As he kissed Dan, his worries started to disappear. He wrapped his hands under Dan's thighs and picked him up so that he could slam him against the wall as he kissed him. He couldn't help but growl as he nipped Dan's lips, "Mine."

Dan nodded, "I really am a cockslut." He moaned softly against his lips. He squeaked as he was picked up and he was quickly slammed against the wall behind them. "Oh god, yes.” He breathed.

Phil bit down on Dan's neck harshly. Taking some frustration out. He pulled his cock out and slammed it into Dan, not waiting for him to adjust. Phil started thrusting in and out of him as he bit hard around his skin. "Shout it to the world. Tell them who you belong to! Whose cock slut you are!"

Dan let out a sharp and sudden moan, his eyes bulging as Phil pushed into him and started to pound into him against the wall. "I belong to you!" He shouted. "I am your cockslut!"

Phil tugged Dan's head back by pulling his hair hard. He bit at Dan's throat. He made sure to hit Dan's prostate with every thrust. "That's right, bitch. You're mine and only mine. Not fucking James'. You're mine."

Dan moaned and cried out in pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a fuck – that wasn’t with Phil – that was even close to being this good. He felt like he could _explode_ from how good this all felt.

"Cum for me, my pretty whore." Phil groaned and he bit at Dan's lips before slipping his tongue in. He kept a merciless pace at Dan's poor prostate. Soon, he was filling Dan with his warm cum. Dan looked so satisfied he almost looked like he was drunk.

Dan nodded and moaned; squirming as his prostate was pounded relentlessly. He let out one final cry as Phil came and Dan came with him; a look of bliss and satisfaction fell over his face.

Phil held him close as he sat Dan back down on the sofa. He pulled out of him and quickly kneeled down to lick over his hole. He didn't even care that it was his own cum. He just started collecting it in his mouth as he licked Dan open. Finally, swallowing it all. He moved up and looked down at Dan with a small grin on his face.

Dan clung onto Phil's shoulders and groaned as Phil cleaned him with his tongue. He hadn't felt this up in the air for a long time. "I feel amazing." He mumbled softly under his breath as his head fell forward onto Phil's chest.

"I'm glad you do, Dan. I love you so much." Phil said as he kissed Dan's forehead. He had to admit, when he looked at the marks James had made on Dan's body, it made him want to cry. He blinked away his tears and hoped Dan didn't notice. "You can nap, then we'll go out for lunch."

Dan smiled lazily and replied, "I love you too." He nodded when Phil told him to nap. "That I can do." He mumbled sleepily as he stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes. It took him next to no time at all to fall asleep.

Phil kissed Dan's cheek for the final time before moving back on his desk to resume work. He didn't think he could ever properly forgive himself for what had happened with Dan. He just sighed as he started to organize James' files. Michael had texted him saying that they could release James with all records in two days, until then he was held in a bunker under sedation. Phil replied with quick thank you as he started working. Every time he felt particular stressed, he would look at Dan's peaceful sleeping form and he'd feel better. He decided to make lunch reservations for them, he'd take Dan out for a lovely lunch.

Dan woke up about an hour and a half later. He sat up and yawned, stretching carefully and rubbing at his face. He turned and smiled lazily at Phil who was still sat at his desk. "Good morning!" He giggled.

Phil chuckled to himself. Dan looked so cute. "G'morning, love. You've been asleep for so long, I thought you were dead." Phil teased. He got off the godforsaken desk and walked towards Dan. He spread his arms for Dan to climb into as he said, "I'm taking you out, baby. Do you want to go in panties or do you want some clothes? I won't say no to anything."

Dan chuckled softly and smiled. He moved into Phil's arms and held onto him tightly. A small sly glint appeared in his eyes as Phil said he wouldn't say no to anything. Even though he had an idea, he wanted to know where they were going first. "Where are we going?" He asked "Is it extremely public or a little more... private?" He asked.

"It's not too public. It's a public restaurant but because it's pricey, not a lot of people visit it. Besides, the seats I've booked are more of a secluded room." Phil explained as he held Dan close and kissed his nose.

Dan nodded slowly and smiled sweetly. "Okay, well in that case; what have you got lying about around here then?" He asked slyly. "In terms of something nice and sexy, maybe even a little kinky?"

"There's a walk-in closet in the bathroom." Phil said as he pointed towards the en suite. "Nico and Max are just like you. They complained so much, I had a closet fitted for my pets."

Dan chuckled and smiled. "As you should." He said with a nod. He turned towards the bathroom and quickly found the closest. When he returned, he was dressed in tight black latex shorts that left nothing to the imagination, and he had a small hole in the outfit for easy access to Dan’s ass. "You're a little kinky, aren't you, Master?" He teased as he gestured to his outfit and turned around to show off his ass.

"God, Dan." Phil groaned and pulled him close by his hips. "How do you expect me to keep my hands off you?" Phil rubbed Dan's nipples and pinched at them.

Dan giggled. "Hm, maybe that's the plan" He teased before he let out small breathy sounds as his nipples were teased. "Hm, having fun there, Master?" He winked.

“Maybe I am.” Phil cooed and snaked one hand down to press two fingers at Dan’s hole. Just as he was about to finger Dan, his stomach practically roared in hunger and his face heated up in embarrassment.

Dan giggled and moaned once more. He laughed as Phil's tummy rumbled, "Maybe we should just go to lunch.”

Phil shook his head and smiled. He grabbed Dan's leash and tugged at it. He pulled out his phone and told his secretary that they were leaving. When they walked out of the building, all eyes turned to them once more. But Phil didn't worry about it too much. After all Dan was collared with a tag that clearly said 'Property of Phil Lester'. They got into the car and Phil instructed the driver where to go.

Dan smiled and got down on his hands and knees. He crawled after Phil, and he could feel the eyes on him as they walked. Honestly, he was starting to like that feeling. He climbed into the car with Phil, letting himself rest gently against Phil as they drove towards the restaurant.

Phil kept teasing Dan's hole with two fingers the whole ride. He had to say, Dan was working the costume especially because of the easy access hole, even though it looked quite chaffing. When they arrived at the restaurant, the receptionist greeted Phil. Phil smiled back and pet Dan’s head, who was sat patiently by Phil's feet. "Table for two or would your slave be eating on the floor?" The receptionist asked. Phil looked down at Dan and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for his opinion. Even though the food would be the same as Phil’s, the difference was that Dan had to eat if off a small bowl on the floor. Some Master's liked doing that to their pets but Phil wanted Dan to decide for himself this time.

Dan couldn't help but whine and moan as Phil played with his hole. When they arrived Dan quickly got on to his hands and knees and crawled after Phil, sitting by his feet when Phil stopped at the reception. The place looked very modern and expensive with its black and white décor. He mouthed 'table' to Phil when he looked down at him, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of eating off the floor.

"Table for two, please." Phil said. He didn't mind Dan sitting on the table or floor for that matter. The receptionist nodded and said, "Right this way please." Phil followed her and Dan trailed behind them. They arrived at a sort of booth with a pretty table. It had flowers and scented candles and the whole area was dimly lit. Phil tugged at Dan's leash for him to stand up, he pulled the chair back for Dan who sat down. Phil took his own seat too.

Dan followed Phil, crawling of course. He could feel a few eyes on him but nothing compared to Phil's office. He stood as Phil tugged on the leash and happily sat down in the chair, he gave Phil a warm smile and relaxed into the soft padded chair. "This place is so nice!" He said as he looked around their booth.

"Only the best for my pets." Phil laughed. He gestured towards the waiter who arrived with some wine. He poured them two glasses as he asked them what they would like to eat. Phil always went with the chef's choice because even though he was rich, he never knew what was what on the menu for the life of him. The waiter left and Phil turned to Dan, sipping his wine. "Tell me more about yourself, Dan. All I know is that you're really cute and a massive cockwhore and for some reason, you look up to me."

Dan ordered the chefs choice as well, mostly because he couldn't make heads or tails of the menu in front of him. He sipped at the wine that had been placed in front of him and laughed as Phil spoke. "Well, I discovered this whole thing when I was sixteen. Shortly after I discovered you. I promised myself that as soon as I was old enough I would go to your school. I ended up graduating high school with high honours so I ended up getting into a pretty prestigious collage. I studied law for about two years. I hated it so much." He laughed and shook his head, "I dropped out and decided to revisit my dream and got into your school. Straight out of that I meet Chris and I'm sure you know what happened after that."

"I don't understand why you think so highly of me." Phil laughed as he shook his head. "What about hobbies, Dan? Friends and family? Pancakes or waffles? I need to know those kinds of things."

Dan shrugged. "Because you're amazing." He said simply. "I kind of lost contact with a lot of my friends after I started going to your school, a lot of them thought I was weird. Family too." He shrugged slightly. "I don't mind though; I'm doing what I love. As for hobbies I love video games and I used to spend way too much time on the internet. Oh, and pancakes, definitely pancakes."

"Thank god you said pancakes or I would've sold you back to Chris." Phil joked. "I loved playing video games too! But when my dad died and the whole responsibility of the company ended up on my shoulders, I stopped. But I'll get you a game's room set up in the house so you can geek out whenever." The food arrived and Phil smiled politely at the waiter. He took the first bite of what looked like a steak and sighed in content. He looked at Dan and blushed a little in embarrassment, "The reason I've been looking for a slave for so long is because I started to get so lonely. I mean, I have Nico and Max but they're so in love with each other. Sometimes I start feeling left out. I don't blame them obviously but I just wanted someone all to myself too."

Dan thanked the waiter and took a bite as well, "I would love a games room." He nodded understandingly, Max and Nico did seem a little attached at the hip. "I get that, I'll gladly keep you company." He smiled warmly. "Although, I'm not going to turn down time with Nico and Max, if that is okay with you of course." He said as he wrapped his lips around another forkful of food. "And I'd still like to spend the night with them tonight."

"Go ahead, I don't mind. I'm not stopping you at all. In fact, I encourage you." Phil shook his head lightly. "It was more about them not taking as much interest in me, like I had in them. They did of course but it was never enough, you know?" Then Phil laughed slightly bitterly, "God I sound like one if those rich assholes."

Dan chuckled and nodded, "Okay, good. I wouldn't want you to get all jealous." He laughed softly at Phil's comment and shook his head, "Nah, it's totally understandable, you got them for you, not for each other."

"I don't mind them with each other. Whatever makes them happy." Phil said. He placed a hand on top of Dan's and squeezed slightly. It was comforting. "Sometimes I can't believe you're real. And you're here. I cannot believe someone as amazing as you liked me enough to let me buy you."

Dan chuckled softly and smiled warmly. "And I can't believe someone as high up as you wanted to buy me." He replied sweetly. "You know they told me in the school they doubted I would ever be able to serve you, or anyone higher up for that matter."

"Why did they say that?" Phil frowned. Dan was such a perfect sub. He always listened to what Phil said, followed orders and yet remained open minded about what he was uncomfortable with.

Dan shrugged, "I don't know. I guess maybe they didn't want to get my hopes up too much, in case I never did get the chance to serve for someone like you."

"You say that like it's some privilege to serve me. I'm just like the others." Phil laughed as he drained his wine. The waiter quickly refilled his glass. He wasn't a lightweight but the alcohol made his thoughts a little uncensored.

"You're only one of the most famous people in the lifestyle we lead, no biggie." He laughed and sipped at his wine. Dan had been a heavy drinker in his teen years. Nowadays, he liked to have a glass of wine every once in a while, and that was it.

"True, true. But I'm still just like the others." Phil giggled. He picked up Dan's hand and kissed his fingertips. He was not sure why he did that, he just couldn’t stop himself. "You're so cute, Dan. I'm so taken aback."

"Hm, I think you're a little better than the others though." Dan hummed softly before smiling. He blushed as his fingertips were kissed. "And you're so hot and sexy." He flirted.

"Are you trying to get in my pants, Howell?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "Because you have to do more than that to get me to fuck you in a restaurant."

"Aren't I _always_ trying to get into your pants, Master?" He smirked slightly. "What would I need to do to get you to fuck me in a restaurant? With all these people, around to see?"

"How many times you got fucked today and you still want more. Nothing but a slut." Phil said sultrily. "Maybe you should try to get me hard and then fuck yourself down on my cock like a mindless whore. Or maybe I should bend you over this table and fuck you so hard you can’t even speak.”

Dan smirked. "You know I'm a slut by now, Master." He purred lowly, reaching up and rubbing his nipples. "You just might get me hooked on humiliation." He groaned.

"F-Fuck." Phil stuttered as Dan touched himself. He could look at him like that all day. "You deserve nothing but humiliation for being such a whore. Go on, touch yourself in the middle of a goddamn restaurant."

Dan moaned breathily, "Yes, Master." He dropped one hand to his cock and started to stroke himself slowly, letting out small moans. "I'm such a whore!"

 

"Louder." Phil ordered. He could tell that the waiter was looking at them but he didn't care. Besides, it wasn't the first time a master had done this here. "Moan so pretty for me.”

Dan nodded and let out a louder moan, stroking himself a little faster. "I'm such a whore!" He cried out for the whole restaurant to hear.

"Tease your hole. Play with it." Phil said. He watched Dan hungrily. It was so hot to see Dan degrading and humiliating himself. "Come on, tell the restaurant what's your worth."

Dan nodded and dropped his other hand from his nipple to tease at his hole, moaning loudly as he did. "I'm nothing but a worthless whore!" He cried out, moving down in his seat a little and lifting his hips.

"Fuck." Phil called for the waiter, who came in cautiously. He eyed at Dan who was touching himself but didn't say anything. Phil asked for the bill and the waiter went away. "Who's bitch are you, Dan?"

Dan looked up at the waiter as he came over and Dan quickly slipped a finger into himself. "I'm your bitch, Master!" He groaned.

"That's right. You're my pet. I could do anything to you and you'd like it because you're so hungry for my cock." Phil said lowly. Dan was fingering himself when the waiter returned. Phil quickly paid the bill and tugged Dan's leash.

Dan nodded, "Yes, Master! Anything!" Dan was getting worked up now. In fact, he was almost disappointed when Phil paid the bill and tugged on his leash. He hoped Phil would do more humiliation with him the future, because he liked it more than he thought he did. He got down on the floor as his leash was tugged and he crawled.

When Phil pulled him out of their booth, all eyes were on them. People stared at Dan's exposed clenching hole. Phil just strutted out like he owned the place. Phil got back into the car and pulled Dan onto his lap. His phone buzzed so he quickly checked it. He groaned in frustration. "As much as I want to fuck you senseless right now I need to drop you off. I have a really important meeting with Michael. Be good, Dan and be dressed for Nico and Max."

Dan could feel his hole clenching; he was so ready to be fucked again. He didn't care that he had already been fucked so many times today, he just wanted more. He pouted a little as Phil said he would have to drop him off. He nodded and sighed, although the idea that Nico and Max could have him to themselves the rest of the afternoon excited him. He nodded and kissed Phil's check. "I will. But, can you do me a favour though?" He asked.

"Of course, baby." Phil said as he held Dan close. It was kind of stupid how he had to stop himself from blushing when Dan kissed his cheek.

"Could you text Nico or Max and tell them that they have your permission to do anything they want to me?" He asked. "I'm curious as to what they would come up with."

"Of course, you naughty boy." Phil chuckled. He got out his phone and called Max who picked up after two rings, "Hey, Max. Yeah I'm dropping Dan back home in a bit. You guys can do whatever you want with him .... Now don't get too excited, calm down. Yeah, anything at all. Alright, bye, love you." Phil hung up and looked at Dan with a grin.

Dan smiled as Phil called Max, grinning at the conversation. He could hear Max's cheering from where he was sitting. He couldn't help but grin. He watched as Phil hung up. "Thank you, really thank you!" He beamed and hugged Phil. Soon they were pulling up to Phil's house and he couldn't have been more excited.

Phil blushed when Dan hugged him enthusiastically. They pulled over and Phil got down from the car. He pulled Dan in for a kiss and grabbed his ass for the final time. "Have fun." With that, he left - albeit a bit disappointed.

Dan smiled and kissed back deeply, eyes closed as he did. He giggled as Phil grabbed his ass and said goodbye to him quickly before he headed into the house. Boy, oh boy, was he in for a fun evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was busy soz

**Author's Note:**

> you'll be happy to know that this is multi chaptered. k bye sinners.
> 
> Tumblr~
> 
> Main(SFW): insert-aesthetic-url  
> Side(NSFW): twink-dan


End file.
